legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Csk5
New Crux What is the link to your blog? Jon002 Get on Brawl! D: PowerMiner 19:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) PowerMiner Got some epic ideas for story and worlds for a wiki server. Gonna tell Sherm about 'em soon. Winkie and I will miss you :'( TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 18:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) CSK5: I'm not leaving and I sorted things out with the mods. Besides, my head wasn't clear that night. undefined The LU Server You're not going to read this. I know you're not. Because that's how you are about this subject. But you and grayninja are seriously going to get in legal trouble with LEGO if you don't stop making that server. So, I'm making a final attempt to tell you that this is absolutely wrong. And I'm not jealous. Believe me, I'm not. I'm quite impressed, we all are, that you claim to have been able to do it, but no, not jealous. I'm just trying to drive through your skull that LU is property of LEGO. You're going to say "Why do they still want it? I mean, it's useless. It's over for them." Well, to them, it isn't. LEGO Universe represents over five years of solid work. Hundreds of jobs. Hundreds of people. They won't take it lightly for someone to come around and just steal it. I said steal. STEAL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT WORD MEANS? Or do I have to get a dictionary? Alright, let's try that. "To take (another person's property) without permission or legal right and without intending to return it. You want to know what Kelvin did? He stole quite a lot of game files. But he didn't steal them all. And LEGO was mad anyways. You know what they did? They sent him this: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Wc4GYs1Mlhs/Ttl8xk4vbfI/AAAAAAAAAGQ/LT4SKjWwXsM/s1440/lego.PNG And he didn't even steal all the game files. Hehe. Funny that. Look, Kelvin says what you're doing isn't possible. But if it is possible, and you're doing it, you could do a lot of damage. To yourself. To grayninja. So, I'm asking you once more, on behalf of everyone here; seriously. If you're doing it secretly, fine. Your bad. But at least stop bragging about this. Because frankly, this seems more like a publicity stunt right now. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 03:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep, he can't do it. What he is doing is just thinking thinking and thinking. Never act. Kelvinxx 10:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I guess I should stop living in the past, now. Besides, we haven't been coding for a while and it's probably going to take a year to get stuff done here. So, I'll shut down SPS once and for all. It was fun discussing what we could add to LU, and stuff we could do to improve it, but I'll have to talk it over with Gray and tell him what we should do. In the mean time, we'll just have to abandon ship and go back to Gray's project, New World. I guess sometimes riders must let go of their horses. That's really all we're asking. LEGO wasn't kidding that they would have sued Kelvin. But they also weren't kidding when they said that LU was supposed to promote imagination and give people a creative spark. And perhaps, that is what it's done. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 17:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ok i was on the sever there is tnted stuff every ware you frinde grifed i was looking at all it to day now it is gone are he band i need you to remale all he did ok Lost twilight energy 00:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) note you are now band